


Shiny Inspection

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody directs everything but neither Obi-Wan nor Rex is complaining about that, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obi-Wan dressed as a Shiny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Sex Toys, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “I have an idea for a little surprise for Rex. It would be a lot though, for you,” Cody said quietly.Obi-Wan suddenly felt more awake.“I’m listening.”...or, they hadn't seen Rex in awhile, so Obi-Wan dresses in Shiny army and Marshal Commander Cody presents him to Captain Rex for a thorough inspection.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Shiny Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!
> 
> My first time participating in SubObi week, we'll see how it goes!
> 
> SubObi week day #1: Orgasm play
> 
> The SubObi discord is a great place for all sorts of fun smutty ideas. I never would have written something like this before joining that server! Hope you all enjoy, as many of you encouraged this when the idea first came up.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

It had been a while since they had seen Rex. Cody felt a bit guilty sometimes, that he got

to be with Obi-Wan all of the time and Rex was alone. They tried to take advantage of the time the three of them got together as much as possible, but they all wished it could be _more_. Cody wanted to do something nice for the younger clone since it had been weeks since they had time together. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Cody tightened his hold and pressed a kiss to the back of the other man’s neck. He loved holding his Jedi like this, the feel of Obi-Wan’s body pressed against the length of his as they spooned together. The relaxed, sleepy weight of his beloved in his arms was comforting. 

“I have an idea for a little surprise for Rex. It would be a lot though, for you,” Cody said quietly.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt more awake.

“I’m listening.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody was certain the blond would enjoy this scenario they had come up with since they all knew Rex was going to need to blow off some steam.

The Marshal Commander felt no guilt at the borrowing of shiny new armor pieces. They’d be returned…eventually. The blacks wouldn’t be any good for standard use, they’d had to tailor them a bit for Obi-Wan, and blacks with a slit cut in the ass would be problematic on the battlefield. But they were perfect for an afternoon and evening of play while safely in hyperspace. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Rex was excited. He had been allowed to join Cody and Obi-Wan on the _Negotiator_ for the next few days, two and a half of which were going to be spent in hyperspace. He expected that they would find an enjoyable way to spend the downtime they had. 

He did _not_ expect to walk into Cody’s bunk to find Obi-Wan in shiny trooper armor, standing at attention.

"Show proper respect for your new CO, trooper," Cody growled low.

Obi-Wan shivered at the dark tone. He loved it when Cody sounded like that. He draped himself over Rex’s desk. Cody removed the armor plate from across his ass, the slit in the back of the blacks immediately evident.

“Fuck,” Rex swore.

He had no idea what Cody’s plan was, but he immediately knew he was 1000% on board with it. He looked over and saw the toys spread out on Cody’s bed. Oh. This would be _fun_ , he immediately knew. 

“I have your new trooper here ready for inspection and evaluation,” Cody said in his Marshal Commander voice.

“I best get to it then,” the blond said, his Captain voice in full force.

Cody grinned.

Rex stepped close to their Jedi and smirked at the sight of the plug. “Good, Shiny, you’re already learning to be prepared.”

Obi-Wan whimpered when Rex twisted the plug before removing it.

“I see you’ve already warmed the new Shiny up for me," the blond said, grinning at Cody.

Rex stripped out of his armor and blacks and set new speed records for how rapidly he did so. 

“Had to make sure he was worth your time. I assure you, you won’t be disappointed,” the dark-haired clone replied, amused at the other’s quick reactions.

The redhead moaned as the blond filled him in a single thrust.

“Hmm. You already took the Marshal Commander, but you’re still tight for me. I’m impressed,” Rex murmured.

He rolled his hips, making Obi-Wan whine. He then took their Jedi hard and fast. He was so turned on by the whole scene that he needed to take the edge off. After Rex came, he let himself slump a bit over Obi-Wan’s back while he caught his breath.

Obi-Wan turned hopeful eyes to Cody. The dark-haired clone stepped closer to the desk and ran a gentle hand through the Jedi’s hair.

“You know the rules, Shiny. Be good and take what Captain Rex and I give you. You get to come only when we allow it. Until then, the cockring stays on the pretty cock of yours. Don’t want you getting distracted and worrying about your own pleasure while you’re supposed to be proving yourself to your Captain,” Cody said, still using his Marshal Commander voice despite offering the comforting touch.

Obi-Wan pouted but didn’t say anything. He knew all he ever had to do was safeword and the scene would stop. There was no reason to do so here. He was highly aroused; he was enjoying it far too much to want it to be over already.

Since Cody had taken a turn already too, Rex eyed the toys.

“Those next?”

Cody grinned. “Take your pick. He’s nice and warmed up now. We have to test his stamina.” 

The blond started simple, a dildo with ridges that would stimulate Obi-Wan’s already sensitive insides deliciously.

The redhead whined as it was pressed into him. He keened as it was rubbed against his prostate.

“Such pretty sounds you make, Shiny,” Rex praised.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if it was more or less frustrating when the toy was replaced with Cody’s fingers. His _gloved_ fingers. The gloves weren’t really that thick, but somehow they made the clone’s fingers seem _huge_ inside him. Only the firm hand on his hip kept him from squirming. 

“Hold still, Shiny. Be good,” Cody admonished.

The redhead sobbed as those gloved fingers brushed his prostate over and over. There were tears in his eyes when Cody finally took pity on him and removed his fingers. 

They gave Obi-Wan a few minutes to rest while Rex made his next selection.

The blond chose a relatively short, but thick toy. It was too short to hit his prostate, so it would stretch and tease but also be frustrating. Obi-Wan was loose enough for it to go in easily enough but he’d still enjoy the feel of the constant stretch.

The redhead very much did. He panted and whined as the blond fucked him with the thick toy.

“Look at you, so desperate for it,” Rex purred. 

“Doing so good, taking this so well for us,” Cody praised.

Obi-Wan keened and flushed. He wanted to be good. He felt the toy being removed and he whined at the loss.

“Hush, you greedy thing. The Marshal Commander won’t leave you waiting for long,” The Captain said firmly.

The command voice never failed to turn Obi-Wan on in these scenes. He shivered. He moaned as the next toy was pushed into him. He whimpered when the vibrations started. After what felt like an eternity, but was likely only a few moments, he begged. 

“Please, fuck me, please.”

Cody angled the toy so that it hit the Jedi’s prostate dead-on. “Could have sworn we were.”

Obi-Wan sobbed as the vibrations hit his prostate so directly.

Cody left the vibrator there for a heartbeat before easing it away. He removed it a short moment later. This time, Obi-Wan got no respite before Rex pressed a long, thick toy into Obi-Wan’s well used hole. He cried out when, just as Rex pushed the toy into his prostate from the inside, Cody pressed the vibrator against it from the outside. Rex ground the toy into him as Cody held the vibrator in place, making Obi-Wan sob and shake. When tears started streaming down his cheeks, Cody took pity and removed the vibrator. 

“Please,” the Jedi sobbed.

“What was that, Shiny?” Rex demanded.

“Your cocks. Please,” Obi-Wan gasped out.

Obi-Wan was desperate. They had each taken him and had been using toys for what felt like ages. His prostate being stimulated so viciously had him trembling. Cody and Rex's lust and satisfaction were heavy in the Force around them. He _needed._

When he felt the toy being removed, he begged again.

“Please. Take the cockring off. Please,” He panted.

“Your pleasure is at our leisure, Shiny. You'll learn. And we clearly need to work on your endurance if you're in such a state already,” Rex said sternly, but he stilled.

Cody nodded, but also made no move to continue.

“Clearly we need to do this frequently. Train this little Shiny properly.” 

Obi-Wan just whimpered. He was desperate but thoroughly enjoying it. He also knew what they were waiting for. They were giving him time to catch his breath and safeword. They were pushing a bit more than he had expected, so they wanted to make sure he was still on board. He was aching and desperate, but he didn’t want to stop. He smiled softly at them.

Message received. Cody gently rubbed the back of Obi-Wan’s neck for a moment before turning back to the toys they had laid out.

“How much longer do we keep this up?” Rex asked.

He was hard again; it was impossible not to be aroused by Obi-Wan’s wanton display.

“Another round each with toys. Make him beg for our cocks again. Then we take care of him,” Cody said. 

The blond nodded. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Obi-Wan mewled when one of the largest toys were pressed back into his slick hole. Cody was back by his head, gently running fingers through his damp hair.

“You’re doing very well, Shiny. Captain Rex is pleased.” 

The redhead could feel the pleased haze starting to fog his mind. So surrounded by them, it was easy to surrender so completely to their whims. They would never hurt him. He drifted in the feeling.

He was snapped back to sharper awareness. They had replaced the large toy with a somewhat smaller, but intense vibrator. His whimper earned him a long burst of higher intensity vibrations. He let out a sob. It was Rex’s hand that started to run through his hair then. 

Cody was relentless with the vibrator, using it on Obi-Wan until he cried from frustration and need.

“Everything ok, Shiny?” Rex asked as Cody eased the vibrator from Obi-Wan’s well used hole.

“’Lek,” Obi-Wan murmured.

They loved it when he spoke Mando’a for them.

“Good boy,” Cody praised. 

Any reply Obi-Wan might have made was cut off by a moan as Cody’s cock entered him again. The dark-haired clone set a steady pace, but mercifully avoided Obi-Wan’s prostate.

“We’ve worked you over thoroughly, but you’re still being so good for us,” Rex praised, hand warm on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “So proud of you.” 

Obi-Wan mewled at a particularly hard thrust from Cody. After all the play, this seemed so much _more_ than usual. He moaned when he felt the rush of warmth fill him as Cody spilled inside him.

Cody pulled out carefully, but Obi-Wan wasn’t empty for long. He keened as Rex pushed inside. Cody’s hand carded through his hair.

“Doing so well for us. Soon, Shiny, soon,” the dark-haired clone promised.

The Jedi clung to that promise as Rex fucked him. He was sore and tired and nearly at his end. He needed release, but he wasn’t ready to stop. He gave a soft sob as he felt Rex come inside him.

“You’ve taken this so well,” Cody praised.

Obi-Wan was thoroughly wrecked by that point. It was time. As soon as Rex pulled out, they carefully eased him into a standing position. They started to strip the remaining armor off him as soon as he was upright and sandwiched him between them as soon as he was bare.

“Hold onto me,” Cody ordered gently. 

The Jedi did as ordered. He curled towards Cody with a mewl when he felt Rex’s fingers press into him. 

“Shhh,” Rex soothed. “It’s ok. Just let us make you feel good. Don’t fight it.”

He sobbed when Cody’s fingers started to stroke his cock. “Easy, mesh’la. Just let go. You’ve been so good. You can let go now.”

He had been so on edge and desperate for so long, it only took _seconds_ of their touch to bring him to orgasm.

_But they didn’t stop._

They teased and touched and stroked him through his orgasm and right into oversensitivity. Sandwiched between them, he shivered and sobbed. It was so much.

But it was so _good_ and they were so warm and their love and affection was so clear in the Force. Before he realized what was happening, he was trembling through another orgasm. He all but collapsed into Cody’s arms. 

“I’ve got you. You’re ok, cyare. I’ve got you,” Cody assured.

The dark-haired clone held the still trembling Obi-Wan in his arms while Rex fetched a cloth to clean him up.

“You were amazing. So perfect for us, cyare. Always so good for us,” Cody murmured into the redhead’s ear. He kept up the steady stream of praise as he gently rubbed the man’s back. “That was such a good surprise for Rex. He enjoyed it so much. You were so good, doing this for him.”

The blond returned with a cloth and cleaned Obi-Wan up with gentle, almost reverent hands.

“You were perfect. This was perfect. You’re so beautiful like this,” Rex told him. “All wrung out and exhausted, from _us_ , from what you wanted with us. It's humbling, cyare, that you trust us so much. That you want us so much.”

“Love you both,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Cody kissed him softly before gently pulling back so Obi-Wan could turn a bit to face Rex. The blond didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Obi-Wan smiled drowsily at their warm love and affection in the Force.

Cody was still supporting most of his weight, but the clone would never complain about that.

“Why don’t we get you into my bunk? You could use a nap,” the dark-haired clone suggested.

The Jedi went to insist he was fine, but his words were cut off by a large yawn.

“I must admit to being tired,” he allowed.

“Then a nap it is,” Rex agreed.

Obi-Wan was asleep less than a minute after they got him settled in bed between them.

“Cody, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done in my _life,_ ” Rex said.

“Hell yes it was.”

“We’re doing that again.”

“Fuck yes we are.”


End file.
